


Kiss Me You Idiot

by DreamTeam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: How this boy ended up in slytherin and actually passed classes was a mystery to Romano. “A kiss for each thing I do right?”Why? Why was he with this idiot? Why did he even offer to help? They’ve been together for a year and Romano is beginning to think that Antonio honestly only does this to make them spend time together. Maybe he should just say no to helping out…Like that would ever happen.-----Alternative title: Kissentives





	Kiss Me You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [21PilotsWithGuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21PilotsWithGuns/gifts).



> This was part of a gift exchange in a server (Christmas in July) and I got 21pilotswith guns for my giftee. I hope you like this gift!! I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Alternative title: Kissentives

“I said counterclockwise, not clockwise, idiota!” Romano was done with this. How was he supposed to tutor this idiot who didn’t even read enough to know which way to stir. It’s not like this was mandatory either, Antonio had just asked for help with potions. “A slytherin who can’t even do potions well, it’s disgraceful.” 

Antonio only laughed, he never seemed to take anything Romano said seriously anymore and that was probably more frustrating than anything. “Maybe I’ll learn better with some incentive!” How this boy ended up in slytherin and actually passed classes was a mystery to Romano. “A kiss for each thing I do right?” 

Why? Why was he with this idiot? Why did he even offer to help? They’ve been together for a year and Romano is beginning to think that Antonio honestly only does this to make them spend time together. Maybe he should just say no to helping out… 

Like that would ever happen. 

“How about one less date each time you do something wrong?” he snaps back, face feeling a bit warm from the previous suggestion. No one was around at this time, Professor Snape had let them use the potions room without his supervision, but it didn’t stop him from feeling some embarrassment at the idea still. Anyone could walk in, really and he wasn’t looking to have Pansy find them only to never leave them alone for a month again. 

“Let’s not do that! I’ll do it right next time, promise!” There’s still a quick kiss pressed to his cheek before Romano can react and then Antonio is laughing, hardly registering the punch to his arm and beakers being thrown. Snape is never going to let them use the room alone again. He’ll just make Antonio clean it before they leave actually. It doesn’t seem to bother the older male when he tells him so, because Antonio just keeps laughing as he takes the cauldron to be dumped and washed out, leaving Romano to glare in silence. 

\--------

Romano is still pouting - as Antonio calls it, Romano hits him for that comment too - when he gets back and they begin the process again. “Counterclockwise this time!” Thankfully it seems the previous ruined potion has increased the Spaniards concentration because he stirs it correctly this time. “Okay and the next step?” he asks. It is supposed to be tutoring, not Romano just walking him through each step. 

“Add the crushed bat wings?” 

…

…

“Exactly.” 

“Why did you pause?” Antonio demands, still laughing that stupid happy laugh. He’s always smiling around Romano and laughing and he hardly ever seems to get upset with the other. But Romano supposes he seems upset enough for the both of them. 

He hadn’t expected the other to get it right. There are only three more ingredients, but still. Antonio may not be doing this just to spend time with Romano? Or maybe he is getting bored of them only talking about the potion? Maybe he’s ready to be done with “tutoring”? It’s not something he usually does, but he still leans over, wrapping a hand around Antonio’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. “Good job.” 

“Roma!” 

“Shut up and get back to work! It’s almost dinner time!” 

\----- 

Dinner is spent with the Spaniard and him holding hands, something Antonio seems to love and Romano is willing to indulge him in. It’s easy to hold them under the table if anyone starts watching them too much anyway. They sit at the Ravenclaw table, but it’s not like it’s just them. Francis and Gilbert make room for themselves at the table, being Antonio’s best friends. Luna Lovegood loves to sit near them and for some reason the three Slytherin’s love her. 

He thinks it’s because they are truly idiots and while Luna is extremely bright she talks in simple terms. Easy for them to understand. 

“Wonderful day we are having,” she says whimsically, reading a paper upside down. Romano likes her as well, but that’s because she never seems to care what anyone thinks. Also, she tends to distract Francis and Gilbert while they are there and he gets more of Antonio’s attention. “You all have the potion’s test tomorrow right?” 

“Yeah! Are you ready now, Toni?” Gilbert asks, attention swinging to the couple. Antonio had just been talking quietly with him, promising a back rub and wizarding chess when they left dinner for helping him with potions. 

“Of course! Roma is the best teacher there could be!” He’s got a big grin, Romano flushing and turning away. It forces the kiss he was about to get on to his cheek which leads to a slew of quiet Italian being hissed at his boyfriend. “Sorry, Roma! You’re just so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

\-----

The next day, Romano wishes his boyfriend luck before his test. They won’t be seeing each other right before lunch and he really does hope he does well in his test. He has a test of his own in transfiguration, but he had studied during the week and is sure he will do fine. His boyfriend on the other hand… he was never too sure. 

It’s just as he’s heading for the great hall that he hears the shout of his name. Barely able to turn around, he finds himself with an armful of happy boyfriend. 

“I passed! I passed with a good mark!” People are staring, but Romano can’t resist. 

He wraps his arms around the others neck and pulls him down for a kiss. He’ll reward this, it’s only fair. Plus Antonio’s happiness is contagious. The kiss is a bit messy with both of them smiling, but it’s still one of the best kisses they’ve had in weeks. It’s not to get each other riled up, it’s not soft and innocent like the one in the potions classroom, it’s just full of pure happiness. 

Their mouths separate for a moment, but just to pull back for air and then it’s small kisses, pecks while Antonio laughs and cheers and Romano whispers praise against his lips. Soft words shared between the two in the middle of the hallway. They don’t notice anyone else, wrapped up in a world where it’s just the two of them. 

“I’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> My tumblr: spousematerial   
> Giftees tumblr: dadthinksdoctorwhoisacrimeseries


End file.
